


Guardians ( working title )

by 6Prelude6towards6agony



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Prelude6towards6agony/pseuds/6Prelude6towards6agony
Summary: Lorna and Jamie are two teenagers, separated by 1,000’s of miles. However, they were best friends before Jamie had to move from Norway to the US- they slowly drifted apart, until one night- their birthday, which they just so happened to share. They must now, with guardians on their sides, find a way through life- even after death.





	Guardians ( working title )

The crisp, cold, Norweigan air wisped itself past the trees, and Odin's sweet land, causing a commotion of sound to follow its own self. The air tumbled gracefully past the houses, empty churches, cityscapes and beyond. At one point, however, it landed into the open window of a young girl. Around 16. In fact, this day that the wind howled and screeched, just so happened to be the night before her birthday. “ 11:30. Not yet. “ she sighed slightly, before closing the window that the air had come into, and flopping down on her bed. She so wished that she could just celebrate to herself already. It wasn’t fair. She only had the option to celebrate with herself, as she lived with her single father with no siblings, and of course her father just had to work. Maybe she could call Jamie, but because of their difference in time zones it would be difficult. She picked up her phone, just to see if she could text him. However she put it back down on the bed as she realized, it was his birthday too. He would be busy. She wanted to cry. She couldn’t help that fact. Her 16th birthday, almost the only one where she was alone. She was lucky that she was on holiday. The girl then recognized a note that was on her dresser. It was from her last birthday. As her long, cape like, priest-like dress dragged across the ground, her square toed heels, the brown ones with the pretty buttons clanked, and she picked the note up, softly grazing her hand across it first. The letter read “ Dear Lorna, my sweet darling angel. Thank you for sticking by me for these last few years. With your mother leaving, and Jamie leaving, I understand how hard It must be. I only hope to continue to help each other out.  
Love, Dad. “ 

It wasn’t much. But it was enough for her to start crying and holding it closely. Looking up towards the slanting ceiling, filled with posters and pictures of her and her father was the only thing that stopped her crying. She looked over at her clock once more, before looking for a second inside her mirror, her hair messy, her makeup now running down her face.The clock simply read “11:45 “ enough time to make herself look okay for her “ self-celebration”. And so she did. She read the clock one more time. “ 11:58 “, the clock read. Almost time.

As the girl sat there, at her small black vanity, which was covered in dry, almost completely black roses, she couldn’t help but grin a small bit. Today was her day to shine.. But only to herself. She didn’t have many friends. She thought maybe it was because of how she dressed. But she quickly said no to that theory, because almost everyone found it cool to have that confidence. She came to the conclusion that it wasn’t only that, but it must have been how she looked in general. She only wore dark makeup, keeping with the priestess theme. She only wore vintage shoes, that always ended up looking almost the same as every other pair she owned. She was a simple girl. She only wore black, and only wore long dresses and two layered capes. But she refused to acknowledge that now. The girl looked over at the clock a final time. “12.” She smiled lightly, before jumping unto her bed once again, and closing her eyes in content.


End file.
